Mega Man Origins
by DJman-X
Summary: In 20XX, Dr. Light has created 6 Robot Masters to help make the world a better place. However, Dr. Wily sees the Masters as an opportunity to bring the world to it's knees, as he reprograms them to do his bidding. Soon the world's armies falls helpless to the Wily Army. Dr. Light's robotic son, Rock offers to go and fight Dr. Wily as the super robot Mega Man to restore freedom.
1. Necessary Preparations

In the year 20XX, the world that people live in has evolved to a point far beyond what anyone could have imagined. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. A large amount of work responsible for the advancement in the field of robotics is by five time Nobel Prize winner and foremost authority on robotics, the world renowned scientist: Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, founder of Light Labs Incorporated. Dr. Light has scheduled a press conference to reveal his latest inventions to the world. His new inventions have been known to the public as "Project DLN" for some time now, but not much information has been leaked to the public about their functions or purposes.

Backstage at the press conference, Dr. Light nervously paces back and forth while working on his speech to unveil this long time secret project to the world. "Hello, today I-(sigh) I keep forgetting to introduce myself, let me start over." Suddenly two figures walked into the room, one boy and one girl, both looked about the age of 13. The girl had sky blue eyes, small dimples, long blond hair with a ponytail and a green bow holding it together; she wore red shoes and a long red dress. The boy also had blue eyes and dimples like that of the girl, but had short brown hair wearing an orange t-shirt with white sleeves, brown shorts and orange and white sneakers. "Are we interrupting Doctor?" asked the boy, "What? Oh no you're fine come in, come in." the boy and the girl walked inside and closed the door behind them. "Would you like some water Doctor?" asked the girl as she handed him a water bottle. "Thank you Roll, but how did you know I was thirsty?"  
"You're always thirsty when you're nervous."  
She responded as she adjusted his Blue with white polka dots tie. The Doctor scratched his long white beard as he laughed in agreement. "Ha! You're right! Pick that up on your own did you?"  
"No, Rock told me."  
Dr. Light looked over to the boy. "How'd you figure that out?" he asked.  
"It wasn't very hard to miss," responded the boy, "every time something went wrong in the lab you'd always ask for some water."  
"Ha! Runs in the family I guess, my father did the same thing when he was nervous."  
"Why are you even nervous Doctor? It's just another press conference, you've done a ton of them."  
"I know Rock, but Unveiling the Robot Masters is a big deal! One screw-up on stage and it could mean millions dollars wasted!"  
"You always think of the worst case scenario."  
"I know but-"  
"You need to relax a little." Responded Roll,  
"(sigh) I guess you're right, I'd be completely lost without the two of you."

Just then, another figure walked into the room. The figure had mostly a bald head but still some hair on the back of his head, his hair looked like it was a pair of grey bat wings strapped on the back of his head. He had large brown eyes, and below that he had a long pointy nose, and below the nose a large grey mustache. He had a white lab coat similar to what Doctor Light was wearing only in a smaller size because this man was not as husky as Doctor Light. Under his lab coat, he wore a white dress shirt and a red tie, below that he wore a dark blue dress pants being held up by a brown leather belt. Completing his outfit he wore a pair of Brown dress shoes on his feet. The eyes of the man met the large blue eyes of Dr. Light. "Ah! Albert, you made it!" said Dr. Light.  
"But of course," responded the man. "as if I would miss the grand unveiling of the robot masters."  
"Hi Dr. Wily, how are you?" Roll asked cheerfully.  
"Er- just fine Roll." Dr. Wily responded with a surprised look on his face, He then walked over to Dr. Light and leaned into his ear. "Not to be rude Thomas, but why are they here?"  
"I need them to help me prepare for my speech." Dr. Light responded.  
"Did you bring all your other robots too?" asked Dr. Wily.  
"No Albert, just them."  
"Sorry, I just didn't expect them to be here."  
"They are two of my greatest creations and assistants; I never thought it would be a surprise to you if I brought them."  
"Yes, well back to more important matters, I've been working on my speech and I want your opinion on what I should use."  
"W-What?"  
"Should I open with 'the next generation of robotics' or 'a new era of robotics' I don't want to sound unprofessional."  
"Erm…Albert, this press conference is only for me you won't be speaking at all."  
Dr. Wily's smile suddenly faded. "W… What do you mean?" Dr. Wily asked nervously. "I-I helped build the Robot Masters…t-they were my idea to begin with…I thought we both go onstage."  
"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up Albert, I truly am. Listen how about after this is over, we-" Dr. Light was then cut off by a man speaking from the intercom.  
"The Light Labs press conference will begin in five minutes please take your seats."  
"Oh! I've got to get to the stage! We'll have to continue this conversation later Albert!" Doctor Light said as he ran out the door.  
"Break a leg Doctor Light!" Rock exclaimed to his creator. Dr. Wily then crossed his arms and began to mumble his thoughts aloud to himself.  
"For my sake I certainly hope that you do."


	2. Enter the Masters

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the founder and owner of Light Labs, Dr. Thomas Light!" Hearing his cue Dr. Light walked out on stage greeted by the roaring applause of hundreds. "Thank you! Thank you!" Dr. Light replied as the audience came to a silence, "Hello I am Dr. Thomas Light, although you may already know that," some chuckles could be heard in the audience. "However, I am not the reason you are all here, today I plan to push beyond the limits that past generations have set for us, and move further down the path of human ingenuity, and to the next step to a better future for all of us. That next step is now, ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the next revolutionary step in the field of robotics: The Robot Masters!"

Just then the curtain behind Dr. Light rose to reveal 6 colorful human-like robots. The audience was in awe over what they saw, the awe was followed by applause. "Now, these robots, once titled 'Project DLN', have been given the official name of 'The DLN Robot Master Series'." The crowd once again clapped and cheered in applause. "DLN stands for Doctor Light Number and each machine is given a specific serial number, I found that to be quite boring so I gave them each a creative super hero-like name due to the fact they resemble the common comic book super hero. That way, it's easier to remember who is who. I've also given them each a special I.C. chip giving them each individual and human-like personalities. I've done this so people of all ages can feel more comfortable around them, you may at some point even forget that they are machines. The core of their programming is to help you in the everyday line of work and accomplish tasks that are FAR too difficult for the average human being alone."

The Doctor then walked over to the farthest one on the left. A short red robot who appeared to have a pair of giant scissors on its head. "Take DLN-003 for example or Cut Man as I call him, he is built for deforestation. Cut Man has the unique ability to use a combination of synthetic holographic light technology or S.H.L. as I call it, and prototype nanite technology to create two giant pairs of ceratanium scissors on the back of his wrists, and then toss them like boomerangs to cut down anything in his path. This is possible because each Robot Master has a special S.H.L. power core that enables them to use their abilities. The other Robot Masters will also incorporate the same nanite technology demonstrated through Cut Man's abilities. Now keep in mind that these nanites are still in the prototype stage, which means they are limited only to the Robot Masters abilities, we at Light Labs are still hard at work on the development of more advanced nanite models capable of much more than what you've seen Cut Man do so far."

The doctor then continued down to the next robot in line. The next was a large muscular robot with an abnormally large lower jaw. The robot sported yellow and orange arms and legs, a blacked shaded body with a large red jewel object on the center of his chest, and a yellow construction hat with a smaller but similar gem. "DLN-004 or Guts Man can lift up to 5 tons per finger, this is possible due to the special hyper telekinetic magnets hidden inside his hands. These special magnets allow any object to stick and stay on his hands even if it has a very small magnetic field. The fields given off the magnets in Guts Man's hands wrap around the mass of the object and stays there as if he were holding it with too hands." The doctor then walked over and turned on Guts Man's left hand as he lifted a two ton boulder placed next to Guts Man for the demonstration. The boulder stayed in place on Guts Man's finger as his arm swung in all directions. When the demonstration was over, Guts Man's arm deactivated and the boulder hit the ground with a loud thud. The audience gave a standing ovation for the demonstration. "Guts Man is built for construction and quarry work, mainly in the jobs that are too large or too dangerous for humans to do alone."

The doctor then continued down the line to a robot with a relatively human face with green-blue eyes, but looked as though it was wearing a full body snow jacket with white gloves and boots and white fur lining on the hood of his jacket. "DLN-005 or Ice Man is built to perform tasks under extreme climate conditions. This can be done because he is impervious to sub-zero temperatures. He also has the ability to freeze anything in his path into ice by releasing special instant-freezing gasses from his mouth. He can combine this ability with a special nanite shaper built into his palms, which allows him to change his ice into any shape he wants, this could be used to reshape ice stalagmites, build ice sculptures, etc."

Next the doctor introduced a robot with an identical color scheme to Guts man, but was smaller in height, appeared a bit husky and looked as though it had an orange Mohawk on its head. "DLN-006 or Bomb Man was built for deconstruction and land development. He works in tandem with Guts Man; blasting away debris so the landscape is clear for construction projects. He is also helpful in tearing down abandoned buildings. He uses S.H.L. to create artificial bombs in the palms of his hands. Now these Hyper Bombs are extremely dangerous as a large enough bomb could destroy half a city block! Bomb Man must be handled with extreme care."

The next robot in line had a light grey full body suit and boots. He wore Red shoulder and chest pads, with matching red linings on the top of his boots. He had two red cannon like objects mounted where his hands should be. His human looking face was almost completely covered by a medieval style helmet he wore on his head. "Next is DLN-007 or Fire Man," the doctor continued, "Fire Man was built to work in waste management facilities as a 'miniature incinerator' of sorts. Fire Man can launch fire like a flamethrower from the cannons mounted in his arms. The best part is that the S.H.L. can produce smokeless, clean and breathable fumes given off by the fire that Fire Man will be able to create and thanks to the nanite technology built into his system he can change the shape of his flames in any way he pleases! He can also shoot flames up to distances of fifty yards that give off temperatures of 7000 to 8000 degrees Fahrenheit! So Fire Man is not someone you want to mess with" The audience gave a short chuckle and then Dr. Light continued to the final robot in line.

The next robot had a yellow mask with a little lightning bolt on top of it, his mask covered his face from the nose up. Behind his mask was a black helmet that was connected to matching black chest and shoulder plates, the front chest plate had a little lightning bolt symbol on it similar to the shape on the robots mask. Below the armor plates was an orange body suit with yellow bracelets on the wrists of the suit. The robot wore black pants with orange and yellow boots. "Last, but not least we have DLN-008 or Elec Man. Elec Man was built to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. He can also provide emergency power to cities during blackouts. Elec Man can use S.H.L. to produce large bolts of Lightning from his fingertips in order to power things from a distance, he also has the ability to change the direction in which he fires these lightning bolts. As you may know lightning can be very loud, but I assure you these bolts of lightning are no louder than a car horn. So it is very safe to use in a populated area without bursting anyone's eardrums."

The doctor then walked toward the center stage to end his speech. "The Robot Masters will be on the market by next year, further information about the Robot masters will be on the Light Labs website. Thank you all for joining me for the Light Labs Press Conference and enjoy the rest of the expo!" The audience gave a standing ovation and Dr. Light left the stage.


	3. Path Selected

Dr. Light was followed by a wave of press as he walked back onto his private jet. A question from one person was drowned out by another until it all just sounded like noise. That was until one question caught the doctor's ear. "Dr. Light! Dr. Light! Are the Robot Masters built for military use as well?" This question stopped the doctor dead in his tracks. He turned around to answer, but before he could, Dr. Wily cut him off.  
"Well that idea never occurred to us at Light Labs but we may consider-"  
"No!" Dr. Light interrupted, "As I stated at the last conference, Light Labs has discontinued all weapon and military production, and we are not going back on our decision." With that, Dr. Light stormed off onto the jet with a bitter Dr. Wily following him.

On the jet, Rock and Roll continued to congratulate Dr. Light on his successful presentation. "See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Roll applauded,  
"I guess you're right, I need to learn to relax a little bit more when it comes to things like this."  
Dr. Light's smile immediately faded when Dr. Wily entered the room.  
"Kids," said the doctor. "I'd like to speak with Dr. Wily in private if you don't mind." With that, Rock and Roll left the room without another word. Dr. Wily then sat down in the chair across from Dr. Light.  
"What was that?" Dr. Light said with a strict tone in his voice. "You had no right to answer for me to the press like that."  
"It's called showing pride in your work Thomas." Dr. Wily responded with a sneer.  
"That wasn't pride! That was stupidity!  
"How is gaining others people's interest in our products stupidity!?"  
"We both agreed to discontinue all weapon related products years ago!"  
"You forgot I voted against-…wait, _we_? Did you say _we_?"  
"Yes, we agreed we would stop building weapons."  
"Oh! So NOW it's _we_! Tell me, when did this start to become an equal partnership again?"  
"What are you talking about? It's always been an equal partnership."  
"Oh really, then how come I am never on stage with you? How come we are not Co-presidents like we originally agreed to be? HOW COME ONLY YOUR NAME IS ON THE FRONT OF THE FREAKING COMPANY LOGO!? Did that ever occur to you '_partner_'?"  
"Albert calm down! You're being ridiculous!"  
"Oh, so I'M the one being ridiculous, the last time I checked I wasn't the one running this company into the ground by discontinuing the only thing that got this company started in the first place!"  
"I'm not running anything into the ground! I built the weapons for just that, To get this company started! I was never comfortable building them to begin with! Besides I've seen what others have done with my weapons."  
"And we've gone full circle back to the subject of YOU again! It's always about YOU isn't it Thomas? The world can't turn without Dr. Light there to raise the sun every morning!"  
"Albert stop being childish! Why can't you just respect my decisions?"  
"Why should I respect yours when you can't even respect the ones I make!? What was that about an equal partnership Thomas? Did I ever once get to make a major decision for this company? No, so I have no choice but to swallow my pride and continue to play second fiddle to an ignoramus destroying his own company!"  
"ALBERT I…" Dr. Light then took a long deep breath to keep his anger from escalating.  
"I'm sorry I haven't treated you fairly," Dr. Light continued, "but I wanted to build Light Labs for the sole purpose of helping mankind, not give it the tools to start wars, why can't you just understand that?"  
"I understand that perfectly, what I can't understand is why my voice is never heard, or why my genius can't be recognized. I got the better grades in college! I was the one who even came up with the concept for this company AND the Robot Masters! I am the one who should be in charge; Not you, ME!"  
"Albert you make one more outburst and I'm putting you on probation!"

Just then the jet doors flew open to reveal a jet runway, the Doctors hadn't even realized they had landed up until now. Dr. Wily then shot a bitter look towards Dr. Light.  
"No need for that," Dr. Wily exclaimed. "I quit!" and with those last few words Dr. Wily stormed out of the plane without glancing back.


	4. I'll Be Taking Your Precious Robots

Dr. Light's face sunk into his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. He remained in that position for several minutes, but felt like hours for Rock and Roll. Eventually, Dr. Light awakened from his almost meditative-like state and was rudely thrown back into reality. "Alright kids, come on out." He said. Rock and Roll then stepped out from behind the curtain that separated the two rooms. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked.  
"It was kind of hard not to hear," Rock responded. "you gonna be okay?"  
Dr. Light sighed, "Yeah…yeah I'm gonna be fine."  
"You want we should go after him?"  
"No, no it's fine…I guess I should say that I saw this coming."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dr. Wily has been going on for a few years now about how society is falling apart and how we could use our tools to fix that."  
"You mean like go to war or something?" Roll asked,  
"In a way yes, but that's not how he saw it. He saw it as a way to bring order and prosperity to society, something he thought it never had. I saw using our tools like that as the total opposite of what he desired; it's no wonder why the man failed in politics."

He paused and looked out the jet window towards the sunset in the distance. After a moment he sighed and stood up. "Bah! What does it matter? The past is the past, what's important is that we look forward! After all, isn't that what this company's about?"  
Rock and Roll both returned the Doctors remark with a smile. The three then left the jet and took a limo ride home.

A yellow cab pulled up to a condo complex and stopped. Dr. Wily stepped out, paid the driver, and then he walked angrily toward his home. He opened the door to a place that was more of a pack rat's paradise or a laboratory than a common home. The room was filled with wall to wall electronics and machine parts. One wall had a large amount of beakers, and test tubes, with strange substances and liquids inside them. While another was a workbench piled to the brim with all sorts of gadgets and machines. The last wall was an array of computer screens, wires, and keyboards which Dr. Wily had arranged into his own super computer. Meanwhile half the floor was covered with machine parts and crumpled up notes. Dr. Wily hung up his coat on the coat rack and walked over to his workbench to begin tinkering with his machines; which is what he did whenever he was angry. As he tinkered he began to think out loud. "Curse that Light! 'Helping mankind', what an idiot! He wouldn't know 'help' if it bit him in the rear-end. Well what about the little man, huh? Does anyone ever look his way when he needs help? No, everyone always focuses on the bigger, more important people. 'Not give it the tools to start wars', is he serious!? There are people mugged, and killed every day, but when it's a mass murder, that's when everyone turns their heads. Does the little man get a yearly memorial? Is his name remembered in history, or put on a wall? No, it's only the death of the high class and large numbers of people that gets society's attention. It's a shame how society just looks the other way when the little man is killed or mistreated, just because he's not important enough. They're like dogs, they only pays attention to those who are more important to them at the time. They need discipline, order, and structure if they are to heel. The government doesn't can't just make laws, it needs to enforce them! If we are to protect the little man, we need to be more assertive! We need—DAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was at that moment that Dr. Wily had realized he had screwed on something incorrectly as 50,000 volts of electricity were passed into his nervous system. Before he knew it, he had collapsed onto the floor. He awoke an hour later with an epiphany in his head. "I must do it," he muttered as he sat up, "If society and Dr. Light are too spineless to bring order themselves, then I will take matters into my own hands! I will prove my superiority to Dr. Light by creating a world where all people are TRULY equal and the little man is given the respect he deserves! But I will need enforcers, someone to do my bidding. I need minions, I need…robots. Wait…what am I thinking? I can make one robot at the most within a two month time period, it'll take me years to build an army by myself, let alone an assembly line! How am I going to-?" Then the realization hit him like a bullet. "Yes! Of course, how could I have forgotten about that? I can use the Robot Masters! I know each of their schematics and programming forward and back, so reprogramming them should be a piece of cake. I even know the warehouse where Thomas keeps all of our old prototype weapons and machines. With the help of the Masters and my own personal touch, I could have my own robot army within a few months! Yes, I have a good feeling that this is going to be fun! Hehehehehehe..."

The following night, Dr. Wily drove up to the warehouse where the Robot Masters were stored. From his van, Dr. Wily easily hacked the security system; freezing the camera images, and turning off any motion detectors. He tampered with the electric lock on the front and let himself in. Inside the warehouse were rows and rows of old machines; either still in testing, or cancelled. Dr. Wily made his way past walls of machine-filled crates and boxes to the back of the room, where the six Robot Masters stood in eerie silence. Each of their bodies, hooked up to a collection of wires, all plugged into the wall. Their pupil-less and lifeless eyes made the Robot Masters look like corpses being held up by stilts and wires.

Dr. Wily took out a flash drive containing a custom program he planned to install in the Robot Masters. This program would allow them to harm any other human beings; Dr. Wily being the exception of course. Bringing harm to humans was one of the three most important laws of robotics. With that rule no longer being a problem, nothing would stand in his way. "Let's get this party started". Dr. Wily then proceeded to plug his flash drive into the computer and began installing his program. Once this installation was complete, the eyes of the Robot Masters sprung to life. Each of the Robot Masters removed the wires they were attached to. Once freed, each of the masters knelt down at the Doctor's feet. The first of the Masters to speak was Elec Man,  
"Oh glorious Lord Wily," he began. "I live only to serve you."  
"Excellent!" said the Doctor with a smile on his face.  
"Lord Wily, Ma Flames o' Justice will purge any evil that stands in your way! FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRREEE!" Fire Man exclaimed as he repeatedly shot his fire wildly through the air.  
"WHOA, Whoa, Cool it Fire Man! Sheesh, I guess I made you a little too trigger happy, although I do appreciate the enthusiasm." Ice Man was the next to step forward. "I will try my best to complete any mission you give me sir! TRY!? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU SOLDIER!? YOU'RE IN A WAR NOW! IT'S DO OR DIE! Y-yes sir! M-my mistake sir!" Guts Man seemed a little concerned about his brother's response. "Uh, Lord Wily is he alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah," the Doctor began. "it's just a small A.I. glitch, I'll fix it later."  
"Hey Doc, when do we get our first assignment? I'm itchin' to blow something up!" Bomb man asked with a smirk.  
"Bomb Man, Do not be so disrespectful! You must address him as Lord Wily!" Cut Man added.  
"It's quite alright Cut Man," Dr. Wily responded. "and don't worry Bomb Man you will get to satisfy your cravings soon enough," Dr. Wily then walked over to the warehouse window and gazed upon the city as a sinister smile grew across his face. "because tomorrow morning, a new era begins: The era of the Wily."


End file.
